


Does That Put Out Your Fire?

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [16]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Autistic Pyro in my fanfiction?, Capture, Gen, Kidnapping, More likely than you'd think, One Shot, Restraints, Sensory Overload, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Medic and Pyro are kidnapped. Pyro has sensory overload, Medic gets shot, nobody has a good day.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Kudos: 44
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Does That Put Out Your Fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Lettin' you know right here Pyro gets called a freak so here's the warning for that.

Engineer’s truck rumbled along the road to town, interestingly enough without Engineer. Instead it was Medic at the wheel with Pyro perched in the passenger seat.

“Can you turn on zhe radio?”

Pyro reached over and started to flip through stations.

“-oots are ma-”

“-in’t nothin-”

“-s not unusual to be mad with anyon-”

“Pyro if I have to listen to zhat song again…”

They giggled and changed the channel. The next station was playing classical music and they left it there, amused when Medic began to hum along.

Pyro began to grow bored and a bored Pyro was a snoopy Pyro. They opened the glove compartment and was pleasantly surprised when a teddy bear tumbled out. Pyro held it up to see it was dressed like Engie complete with hardhat and goggles.

“Oh mein gott.” They were lucky no one else was on the road because Medic burst into a violent fit of laughter.

Somehow they made it into town without running into a tree despite the fact that everytime Medic caught sight of the little plushie he started giggling again. Medic stopped the truck in a grocery store parking lot.

“Do you have zhe list?”

“Mphh-mph!” Pyro held it up.

“Wunderbar.”

Medic hopped out of the truck and Pyro followed, pausing first to sit the teddy bear comfortably on the dashboard.

As they walked toward the store Medic skimmed the list. “Vhy does Spy zhink ve need more cheese? Ve have cheese! Ve have a cheese fridge!”

Pyro could only shrug.

Neither of them noticed the strangers until Medic literally stumbled into one. There were four of them in all, every one of them armed.

“Get in car.” The one who’d spoken had a Russian accent.

Medic didn’t do anything, trying to catch up with what just happened. A second ago he’d been lamenting cheese and now he had strangers trying to kidnap him. 

A gun was levelled at his head, startling him out of his stupor. “Oh, er… yes. Of course.”

He was ushered into the back of a limo, a strange car for kidnapping, but hey he’d never kidnapped someone so what did he know? Pyro was shoved in beside him. Both their wrists were cuffed in front of them and two of their captors sat across from them, watching them with an unwavering gaze.

“Mph mprred.” Pyro pressed as close as he could to Medic, his bound hands reaching to hold Medic’s.

Medic squeezed Pyro’s hand. “I know, Py.”

He shot a glare at their captors. Strangers frightened Pyro. Medic wasn’t upset he’d been kidnapped, in fact he’d expected someone to try and get even with him someday, but how dare they drag Pyro into it?

Medic put the estimate of their drive at two hours. Two hours of Pyro clinging desperately to him and Medic gently murmuring empty words of comfort. He was pretty confident the music in the car wasn’t helping either. It was some sort of harsh rock, a genre that almost immediately sent the firebug into sensory overload.

They arrived at a large mansion where they were escorted out of the car and inside. Pyro paused in the doorway for just a moment too long and someone pushed them inside. They yelped and contorted violently to escape the contact, falling to the floor within.

“Freak.” The woman muttered and reached down to haul them up.

“Don’t touch zhem!” Medic screamed and started to run toward Pyro.

He was yanked back by his collar and Pyro was pulled to their feet. In their overloaded state being touched hurt and Medic could hear Pyro whimpering.

The rest of the walk Pyro stuck even closer to Medic and the German was careful not to let anyone get close enough to touch them.

They were taken to a sitting room where a very well dressed man was waiting. He smiled at them and invited them to sit down, incredibly polite for a kidnapper.

“I hear you are best doctor.”

“Vhat do you vant?” Normally Medic would be a lot less direct but with Pyro in great distress he had other priorities. He was first and foremost a doctor and it vexed him to be unable to help someone.

“Is my wife. Her heart. You will have whatever you need in order to help her.”

“Fine.”

Their cuffs were removed which served to soothe Pyro only a little. Medic was allowed free reign to examine his new patient whose heart was in such a state of disrepair Medic could think of no other cure than to replace it. Which he did, under the watchful eye of a team of suspicious doctors. Through the whole event he was absent, speaking little and emoting less, the greater part of his mind devoted to monitoring Pyro’s wellbeing. Slowly they did seem to be coming back to their usual self and fidgeting about which was always a good sign in the firebug’s case. 

After the surgery Medic turned to his captor and crossed his arms. “Zhere. She is healthy. Can ve go now?”

His captor smiled. “No.”

Medic had just enough time to splutter out a ‘what?’ before he and Pyro were seized.

“My friend has wanted to get a hold of you for a while now. Will give you to him tomorrow. Good night.”

“Geh zum teufel, arschloch! Du hurensohn!” Medic spat out curses in german, kicking and struggling as he was bundled off.

Their captors took them to a cell in the mansion’s basement where Medic managed to wrench himself free and knee someone in the groin. He doubled over and Medic slammed his head back. Someone swore.

All of a sudden there were a lot more of them and Medic was recaptured, glasses askew. The one who’d been kicked in the groin pulled out a gun and aimed it at Medic’s knee.

“Wait.” Someone else said. They turned to Pyro. “We’re going to shoot your friend unless you take off that mask and beg us not to.”

Pyro shook their head frantically and then looked to Medic, caught in the agonizing choice. They didn’t want their friend to get hurt but they also didn’t want to take off their mask.

“C’mon you mumbling freak, beg!”

Medic cut in, offering the firebug a smile. “It’s okay, Py.”

The bullet that went into his knee said otherwise. His legs buckled under him and his captors let him fall screaming to the floor. After they left Pyro ran to his side, speaking but even harder to make out than usual.

Medic did as best he could to attend to the wound. He had Pyro help him dig out the bullet and then he tore off strips of his coat to use as makeshift bandages. It wasn’t sterile but it was the best he could do for the moment.

They sat side by side against the wall, quiet for a time.

“Mph mphrry.”

It was then that Medic heard the familiar sounds of Heay’s gun whirring, Demo’s bombs going off, Sniper’s rifle firing.

They’d be alright.


End file.
